McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940. It was originally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed 'McDonald's Famous Hamburgers ' in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1960 File:1st_logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. mcdonalds1.png| McDonald's Famous Hamburgers was shortened to McDonald's in 1953. 1960–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text or circle. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. In 1960, the Golden Arches were introduced for the new symbol. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–1996 McDonald's Sign.jpg|A sign that reads "Billions & Billions Served" McDonald's.jpg|Without the Golden Arches mcdonalds.jpg|A rare logo with the Forever Young design. However, the text was red. This makes it similar to the 1960 logo with the 1968 symbol, but with the same wording location in the logo. It still got the same font as the original logo. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. 2000px-McDonald's_Golden_Archeszsvg.png|Parody of 20th Century Fox from 1989-1991 This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. The line was now removed from the Golden Arches. And the font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. 1969-present (USA and Canada), 1969-2006 (International) McDonald's window logo (688 8th Avenue NYC variant).png|A version of this logo without the word "McDonald's" was used at a restaurant in New York City, NY from the 1980s until that restaurant retired this variant for good in 2012 or 2013. A glass version of the 1968 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from June 1969 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of newer restaurants in Canada. 1975-present (USA and Canada), 1975–2006 (international) This logo is similar to the previous one, but it has a rounded red square behind it. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, trash cans and outsiee sings. This logo also appeared on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1984-1990 with the slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", in 1988-1990 with the slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", in 1990-1991 with slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", in 1991-1992 with slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired in 1992-1995 with slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is also used on the exit signs. Most United States McDonald's buildings still use this logo. 1992–present (USA and Canada) This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1990-present (USA and Canada), 1990–2010 (International) This logo first appeared on the McKids logo in 1990. It was used on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants starting in 1993, McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, some television commercials starting in 1995, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. This logo is still used on soft drink cup lids and on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. Mcdonalds-95-logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Red and white version, used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the internet became more mainstream. McDonald's soft drink cup lids 1996-0.jpg|In 1996 the soft drink cup lids added two new buttons which is tea and P and also this logo was added. This is the late 1990s style McDonald's soft drink cup lid. McDonald's building exterior design (1996).jpg|In 1996 McDonald's unveiled a beautiful looking style building with the big arch on top of the building and beige bricks and also does have this logo on it 946fd2f6-9795-4239-bb12-fab262341bdc.jpg|a McDonald's PlayPlace with the 1996 exterior design also does have this logo on it 1997–2000 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 1997-2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches on the symbol. 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores, which was also done for the 2001 logo. 2000–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "Smile". The logo has a identical look to the other 2000 logo. This logo is still in use on bags which the 2000 McDonald's logo was still used on today. 2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials in the United States that aired in 2003 without slogan, shortly before changing its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September 2003. 2003–2006 In September 2003, McDonald's modified a special logo and changed their slogan to "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" word in the middle to simply redesigned golden arches. Used on commercials from 2003-2006 witout the shadow behind a black backround. ILI.png McDonalds2003a.png|3D version McDonalds2004b.png|2nd 3D version. McDonalds2004d.jpg|Version used in Mexico and the U.S. for Spanish customers 2006-present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', in 2006, the logo was redesigned and this logo became the company's official logo. The red background is special occasionally used and the lettering is sometimes used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This logo first appeared during an episode of Nine Network's Hey Hey It's Saturday in 1997 as a flat version of the 1990 logo. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions only while the buildings and the exit signs use the 1975 logo. McDonald's 2006.jpg|Alternate version with slogan. McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version, since it shows the Canadian leaf. McDonald's shadowed logo with slogan.png|Shadowed version. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2007, using a red background New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2007, using a dark green background. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Red tubed version. Which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Red tubed version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Golden Arches and wordmark with slogan. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. McDonald's_1992_logo_with_2003_slogan.png|Rare version with the slogan placed on a red trapezoid below the arches. mcdonalds commercial screenshot.jpg|McDonald's commercial screenshot (USA) 1807269_LbQERGeT5reexpntAWXhhVFgudZrXCgpYR1NiV_EWsU.jpg|A Canadian McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (this exterior design only exists outside of the United States). usa.jpg|United States McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (This exterior design is not common because most McDonald's buildings in the USA use the 1975 red tube logo and the 90s golden arches) For other material relating to this article, see McDonald's/Other. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil